


My Sons, My Lovers

by BabyZed



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Adult Content, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Breeding, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fetish, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Oral, Gay Sex, Grooming, Horny, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Micropenis, Mild Farting, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Poop, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Piss, Pissing In Diaper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pooping In Diaper, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Older Brothers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Watersports, cum, cumming, diaper messing, poop, poop desperation, pooping in panties, pooping in underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyZed/pseuds/BabyZed
Summary: My 10 year old son has still not been potty trained. He still wears diapers and just like any parent does with their baby, I change my 10 year old son’s diaper. Unlike most parents, I always get a boner when I change him and have to excuse myself to the bathroom for a jerk off. This time, I don’t excuse myself from the room. My 22 year old son is away at university and when he returns he’ll be in for the shock of his life!A fictitious story about the romantic and sexual relationship between a daddy and his two sons... one of which is a 10 year old who still wears diapers and the other is a university student.⚠️ EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, INCEST, DIAPERS, SCAT, AND WATERSPORTS! ⚠️THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THE UNDERAGE CONTENT IN REAL LIFE!Currently working on more chapters!
Relationships: Adult/child - Relationship, Brother/brother - Relationship, Brother/brother incest - Relationship, Daddy/Son, Father/son incest - Relationship, Parent/Child - Relationship, Parent/child incest - Relationship, daddy/baby boy - Relationship, father/son - Relationship, incest - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 368





	1. Daddy And Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREMELY UNDERAGE INCEST! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scat and watersports.

My 10 year old son, just like a baby, still uses a diaper and is still usually not even aware when he has to go and will use his diaper at any moment he needs to. He’s pissed and pooped in his diaper while sitting on my lap many times before. He makes the cutest face when he poops. I can always tell when he has to go, but I never bother to send him to the bathroom to use the toilet. He’s so content using his diaper, so why would I try to stop him? I home school him so whenever he needs to use his diaper he can do it without peers his age bullying him about it. Sometimes he’ll tell me he needs a diaper change, but I think he likes it when I check him for messes first. 

It’s shortly after we’ve eaten dinner and I’m sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching the news. Spencer, is sitting on the floor in front of me doing his homework on the coffee table. He starts to fidget. The first signs of a diaper mess. I watch him tentatively. He’s wearing thin pj bottoms over his diaper and a skin tight tank top. He’s biting his lip while he concentrates on his math homework. He’s kneeling in front of the table with his bum on his feet. He lifts his bum up a bit and lets out a loud fart. 

He giggles and looks up at me, “Did you hear that, daddy?”

I can’t help but smile, “Yes, baby, I heard. Do you need to poop?”

He shrugs, looking back down at his homework. 

“Come here,” I say, feeling a pleasurable tingling sensation go through me at the thought of my young son’s bum full of poop and soon to fill his diaper with it. 

He gets up from the floor quickly and jumps onto me. He sits on my lap facing me and stretches his legs out so my crotch, which is only covered by boxers, is right up against the thin fabric of his pjs. I can hear his diaper crinkle as he settles his body against mine. 

He sighs, laying his head against my chest, “Math is stupid, can I be done with homework for tonight, please?”

“Okay,” I smile, “but only if you can tell me if you need to poop or not.” 

“Hmmm,” he thinks for a few seconds, “Maybe, but can I still use my diaper?”

Fuck he’s so cute. “Sure,” I say, grabbing onto his ass and giving it a squeeze. “You can make a big poopy in your diaper for daddy.”

He giggles, “Thanks, daddy!” He starts to pee. I can feel his diaper expanding against my hands. I want so badly to put my hands into his diaper and feel his wet asshole. 

Wait. What am I doing? My hands are rubbing his bare back and slipping into the back of his diaper. “You’re wet, baby. Daddy needs to change you, huh?”

He starts to bounce up and down on my lap and chants, “Wet butt, wet butt!”

I laugh and stand up while holding him close to my chest. I move us to the middle of the room and set him onto his feet. He waits while I lay the diaper changing mat onto the floor and set the wipes and a clean diaper next to it. He jumps onto the mat and dramatically falls down to the floor, making video game dying noises as he does it. He lays onto his back on the changing mat and waits. 

I pull his pj bottoms off. His diaper is puffy with his pee. I suppress a moan. I open up his diaper. Holy fuck he’s got a boner. I’ve never seen him have a boner before! Not even when I’m slowly wiping his little prick clean of his poop and pee. He’s staring at the ceiling and humming to himself. I grab a wipe and go directly to his little baby boner. I find myself pumping my sons cock, pretending like it’s okay because I’m holding a wipe. I’m just trying to get him clean...right? 

He stops humming his song and moans loudly. “Oh! That feels good, daddy!”

“Yeah, baby? Daddy’s gonna get you so clean.”

“Thanks, daddy!”

Fuck, I gotta stop pumping my 10 year old son's cock. I push his legs back and wipe along his perfect ass cheeks. I mean, I have to clean his asshole too, right? The wipe has been completely forgotten and has fallen away somewhere. I rub my finger along his tiny pink hole. He jumps at the touch of his sensitive spot. I’m so fucking hard right now I consider putting a finger inside him. Maybe my tongue. I want to taste him. 

I’m so focused on my sons tiny asshole that I don’t see him making his diaper messing face. I’m rubbing his hole with the tip of my finger and suddenly feel something push back against it. Fuck he’s gonna shit in his open diaper, all over my hands, and I’m gonna let him. I quickly push his legs back further and spread his cheeks with both hands. Now his little asshole is fully exposed for my viewing pleasure. So pink and hairless. It’s so inviting like it was made for me. Except, it was made for me, BY ME. 

“What are you doing, daddy?”

I watch as a solid looking poop breaks open his hole, peering out to see the light of day momentarily, then sucks back up inside him. I groan loudly. 

“I can see that you need to poop, son.”

“Oh,” he says, “can you put my diaper back on?”

“No baby, show daddy how you make a big poopy mess.”

“You’re silly, daddy! I need my diapey!”

“It’s underneath you, baby, you can poop like this and your diaper will still catch it.”

I watch him scrunch his face up, trying to push out his poop. “I don’t think it’s ready yet.”

“Daddy will help you.” And without a second thought, I lick my tongue over his asshole. He gasps, then giggles. I can taste his shit and piss. Fuck he tastes so good. I rim my son hungrily, licking and slurping at his tiny hole. 

“Oh! Daddy!” He shouts desperately. I slip my tongue inside him. His poop is hard and I can feel it fighting back against my tongue. I lick around his insides. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” He chants. I keep slurping at him. After a few more seconds he shouts, “Daddy I have to poopy!”

I pull my tongue out and watch his tiny asshole open up and release a thick, long turd onto his open diaper. He sighs loudly with relief and lets out a fart. His hole opens and closes a few times before settling and he laughs. I lick away the remains of his achievement against his hole. 

“Such a good boy for daddy!” I praise him. 

He smiles so big, then frowns. “Does this mean I have to use the potty now?”

I pull his freshly dirtied diaper out from under him and say, “No baby boy. If you’re happier using diapers than you can keep doing that.”

“Yay!”

I grab a wipe and clean him. Then I put a fresh diaper underneath him, but stop and hesitate before covering him with it. Both of us are hard. It can’t just end like this. We need relief. 

Lust overwhelms me and suddenly my mouth is wrapped around my son’s baby dick. My finger goes to his tiny hole like a magnet is pulling me there. He moans, “Daddy!” 

I slowly push the tip of my finger inside him and feel around. That’s as far as I intend to go, as I don’t want to hurt him or scare him. I want to make him feel good and cum all over him.

He’s moaning and whispering, “Daddy,” to himself. I stop everything I’m doing all at once. He props himself up on his elbows, “Daddy, why did you stop?”

But his question is already being answered when he sees me pulling my dick out. He gasps, “It’s so big, daddy!”

I laugh, “Do you want to taste it, baby?” He nods and sits up, with a clean diaper still sitting under his bum. “Suck it just like a lollipop.” I instruct him.

He does as he’s told, wrapping his tiny mouth around my cock head. Fuck I don’t even care if that’s as much as he does I could cum like this!

“You’re doing so good, baby! You make daddy so happy.”

He giggles with my cock head still in his mouth. He latches his lips tighter around me and licks his tongue at my tip. I can feel my orgasm desperate to release, but I don’t want to cum in his mouth like this. 

“You can stop, baby boy.” I tell him, gently pushing his head away from my cock. “Lay back down for daddy.”

He lays back against the changing mat. I adjust the diaper underneath his ass, then push his legs back and aim my cock head at his spread asshole. I move down to his baby dick and wrap my tongue around it, pumping my own cock at the same time. He bucks his hips up, pushing his small prick deeper into my mouth. 

“Pee pee, daddy!” He shouts, then releases his first ever load of cum into my mouth. Meanwhile, my hand is still pumping my own cock and as soon as I taste his cum, I cum hard myself. 

I cum onto his asshole and all over his new diaper. I pull away, panting and gasping for breath. I watch him move his hands down to his softening prick and he plays with my cum dripping off his asshole. 

“That felt so good, daddy!”

“I’m glad, baby. Daddy wants you to be happy.”

“I am happy!”

I smile, “Let’s finish your diaper change, shall we?”

He nods and I pull his clean diaper, full of both our cum, up around his waist and secure it onto him. 

He sits up, “That was fun, daddy. I can’t wait until I have to poop again!”


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and baby boy is still wearing his cum filed diaper from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scat and watersports.

“Daddy, wake up!” Spencer pounces onto me and I wake with a start and open my eyes. He’s wearing only his diaper, still filed with both of our cum from the night before. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. He lays his head on me and mumbles into my chest, “I’m hungry!”

He looks up at me and I kiss his forehead, “Shall we make some pancakes?”

“Yay!” He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, probably heading for the kitchen. I follow him, wearing just my boxers.

In the kitchen he’s already sitting at the table waiting for me. “Did you sleep okay, baby?”

“Yeah.”

I want to ask him about last night. He seemed to enjoy it so much, and hell I enjoyed it way too much. The lack of shame and guilt I feel about it is outstanding to me. I mean, as long as my son enjoys it too, then what harm is there? All night I had laid there cuddling my son and thinking about how to handle the situation going forward. 

“Is your diaper dirty?”

He thinks in silence. I love how he has to stop and decide if he can feel wetness against himself before he can tell me if he needs a change or not.

“Feels wet, but I like it.” He giggles.

I will not get a boner. I will not get a boner…

Fuck. 

I smile, walking over to him, “Let me check, baby.”

He leans forward against the table to make room for me to feel his behind. Usually I would do the same thing most parents do to check their child’s diaper. I would normally just pat the outside or pull at the back of his diaper and take a quick peak inside. Not now. Not after last night.

I tell him to sit back up straight. He looks confused, until I slip my hand inside the front of his diaper. “You’re wet.” I confirm, lingering longer than I should to play with his tiny penis. He bites his lip and moans so quietly I almost don’t hear it.

I pull my hand out. I don’t want to do this too quickly and freak him out or force myself upon him. If he’s not getting pleasure out of it too then it won’t be as pleasurable for me either. I walk over to the sink and wash my hands. He watches me intently. I start gathering the things I need to make pancakes.

“Daddy?”

I don’t look at him or answer as I start adding the pancake ingredients into a bowl.

“Daddy?” he whines.

“What is it, son?”

“Aren’t you going to change me?”

I don’t let him see me grinning from ear to ear as I say, “I will after we have breakfast.”

“Okay,” he says, seemingly content with my answer.

***

After we eat breakfast and cleanup he follows me into the living room. It’s Saturday, so we won’t be doing any of his school work today, but he has unfinished homework from last night…from before we got distracted.

“Cartoons, daddy?” He seems to have forgotten about his piss and cum filed diaper.

I sit on the couch and put on Saturday morning cartoons for him. He crawls up into my lap. For a 10 year old he’s rather small. Most people think he’s about 5 or 6 when they see him, especially since he still tends to talk like he’s younger than he is. It’s not that he can’t speak like a normally educated 10 year old, he definitely can if he chooses to. I think he enjoys being my little baby. It’s hugely a part of my own fault that I let it happen and never bothered to potty train him or correct his childish speech. I fucking love it.

He shifts around on my lap in his puffy diaper, having no clue how much control it’s taking me to not rip off his diaper and suck on his tiny pink hole and baby dick. We watch cartoons for a while and I smile in spite of myself every time the show makes him giggle. He’s so adorable it kills me. I’m holding him with my arms around his waist and my hands relaxed on the front of his diaper. He’s leaned back against my chest and I can feel his whole body shake when he laughs. I can’t stop thinking about the piss and cum in his puffy diaper.

During a commercial break I mute the TV and ask, “Do you remember when daddy changed your diaper yesterday?”

He turns around on my lap to face me and I squeeze his puffy diapered ass. “Mhmm,” he says, “I liked that a lot, daddy. Can we do that again?”

“Sure, baby. Let’s make a deal. If you can try and tell daddy when you need to use your diaper, then daddy will make you feel good. How does that sound?”

He hugs me, “Yay! Thanks, daddy!” He pulls back and frowns, “But what if I forget? What If I have an accident?”

“It’s okay, baby. You’re allowed to have accidents. All I’m asking is for you to try your very best, okay?”

He smiles again, “Okay! Umm, I’m wet now. Does that count?”

I laugh, “No. I already knew you were wet, you didn’t tell me.”

His face falls to a look of shame, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You wet yourself in the middle of the night, baby. It was an accident. Daddy will still take care of you.” I sweep him up into my arms as I stand and bring him to the middle of the room and set him down. I begin our usual routine, laying the changing mat onto the floor and gathering a new diaper and wipes beside it. He jumps onto the mat, giggling, and lays back. Before I even kneel down to him he thrusts his legs into the air, legs open wide, and plays with the outside front of his diaper. God dammit if he only knew what he was doing to me.

I kneel down and watch him play. He pats at himself. I lean forward and put my face against his padded crotch. He smells so good. I raspberry his stomach and tickle his sides. 

He laughs, “Daddy! Daddy it tickles!”

I laugh along with him and keep tickling. He roles onto his side to try and get away from my tickling hands and I pat his ass. He farts, and we both laugh harder. “You’re a dirty boy!” I say playfully.

I pull my hands away and he looks instantly concerned, “Daddy, come back!” He sits up as if I’m going to get up and walk away.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby boy. I’m right here. I’m always right here for you.”

“Love you, daddy.”

My hearts a flutter. This is more than just sexual. I am in love with my 10 year old son who still depends on diapers.

“I love you too, baby boy. Lay back now. Daddy’s going to change you.”

“And make me feel good too? Please?” 

“Yes, baby. If that’s what you want.”

He nods and lays back against the changing mat. I open his diaper. The smell of his piss from last night fills the air. It doesn’t bother me, though. I love it. I grab a wipe and start cleaning him. His very tiny penis lays there so invitingly. Dammit I need it in my mouth. Once I’ve wiped the piss off him, but not off his cock, I lean forward and take his soft cock in my mouth. He moans instantly. As I suck on him I feel his little prick hardening. Even with his cock hard I can still fit all of it and his balls into my mouth.

He moans, “Daddy, so good.”

I pull my mouth off his dick with a slow slurp. I watch his face. He smiles at me and holy shit I could die happy right now. I move my face down to his, lips nearly touching. I fully intended to kiss him, but he surprises me by being the one who closes the gap between our lips. He’s inexperienced, obviously, but I kiss him slow and he moans into my lips. I part his lips with my tongue and find his tiny tongue. He tastes like syrup from our pancakes earlier. I probably taste like his piss dick. We kiss for a while. I kiss his face all over and he giggles. Then I kiss down his chest, briefly stopping to lick at his nipples, and find myself back down at his hard prick. 

I suck him again, while pushing his legs back and feeling his soft baby skin. His body really is like that of a newborn. I play with his ass cheeks, slapping them softly and he gasps. I cup my hands around his ass. My hands are now wedged between his ass cheeks and his wet diaper. I squeeze his cheeks, pushing his ass up and forcing his little prick further into my mouth. He screams out a pleasurable moan. I stop then, as I don’t want him to cum just yet.

I kiss his chest and his neck while pulling my own painfully hard cock out of my boxers. Suddenly, the smell of shit hits my nose and I pull away to look at his ass. Two small pebbles of his poop lays on his wet diaper. 

“Sorry, daddy! I didn’t know!”

“It’s okay, baby. Do you still need to poop some more?”

“I think so,” he scrunches up his face into poop concentration.

I smile, he’s so fucking cute I can’t handle it, “Let it out, baby. Daddy wants to watch.” I pump my cock in my hand as he thrusts his legs up. “Can you spread your butt cheeks for me?”

With his legs dangling in the air he grabs onto each of his cheeks and spreads his ass open. Instantly his hole explodes with a massive and thick poop. He laughs at the sounds of his poop coming out with little farts and wet slopping noises. I groan, pumping my cock faster. He sits up, squishing his poopy mess underneath his ass. He starts to grind his ass cheeks against it, while watching me pump my cock. Holy hell he actually likes the feeling of his shit on his ass as much as I like watching and feeling it.

“It’s warm and squishy!” He laughs, still rocking his bottom against his soft shit. “Can I lick your lollipop again, daddy? Like yesterday.”

“Yes, baby. You’re such a good boy.”

His eyes light up. I know he loves it when I praise him. I stop stroking myself and move closer to him so he doesn’t have to take his ass off of his shitty diaper. He wraps his little hands around my cock and I groan. Even just the sight of it makes desire run through me. He opens his mouth as wide as he can, testing his mouth size to my cock head. He closes his mouth, then reopens it wide and sticks out his tongue. He licks my piss opening and I groan. I inhale deeply, smelling his shit wafting throughout the room. I let him play with my cock head for a bit. He continues to test his mouth size versus my dick size by opening and closing his mouth, licking me playfully, and closing his lips on and off the tip of my cock.

Technically, he’s not giving me much physical pleasure by doing this, but looking down at my 10 year old son licking my tip while sitting on his open shitty diaper is enough to make me cum all over his face. Even more so the look of surprise on his face when my cum hits his lips, nose and cheeks. I sigh loudly with pleasure and fall back to a sitting position. Before I register what’s happening, Spencer, with his shit covered ass, jumps onto my lap. His shitty ass settles onto my half-hard cock. His face is all covered with my cum still and now my lap is covered in his shit. 

I laugh at the whole situation, thankful for having hard wood floors and not carpet. He bounces in my lap. It’s all slimy with shit. I hold his cock as he continues to bounce on me. He turns his bounces into thrusting himself against my hand. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” he chants. That’s my favourite fucking thing, when he calls out for me while trying to orgasm. It solidifies the fact that he knows it’s his daddy who’s making him feel so good.

He cums in my hand, then collapses against my chest. My hands and lap are all covered in his shit. His cock and ass are covered in shit. His face and my stomach where I aimed him during his orgasm all covered in cum. The smell of piss and shit still lingers heavily in the air. I wrap my arms around him, not even concerned about further spreading the shit all over ourselves and the floor. 

When we’ve both come down from our orgasm highs, I sweep him up into my arms and carry him to the bathtub. We shower together and he tells me about his favourite cartoon characters and why they’re so funny. Watching my son go directly from lust back to child-like play brings my heart joy. This is officially all I want for the rest of my life. Just my son and I making breakfast, watching cartoons and making love. That’s when the thought occurs to me.

I need my cock inside his little asshole.


	3. Baby's First Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is desperate to have his daddy's lollipop inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scat and watersports.

Last night Spencer asked me what “the white stuff” is and so we had the talk. The whole time he listened and laughed. Now his favourite word is cum.

I’ve just now told him that I want to try putting my cock in his ass.

“Will that feel like pooping, daddy?

I smile at his innocence, “It might at first, but you love pooping!”

He giggles, “I do! Can we try now?”

He’s sitting on my lap so I pat his diapered ass, “You’re not dirty.”

He frowns, “Can I have some juice?”

I laugh, “So you will have to pee?”

He whines dramatically, “Yesssss!” and starts bouncing on my lap. He kisses me on the lips then says, “Want to poop.”

My dick shifts in my jeans. “Do you need to now, baby?”

He shrugs, “Dunno! I want to play with you though.”

“You have homework to do before you can play.” I say, trying to be a responsible parent. Which I suppose is a lost cause at this point.

“Please, daddy! You wanna put your lollipop in my bum? I want to.”

Fuck. I hold my breath and think. Finally I say, “Finish your history homework, then we can play.”

He whines, “Not fair!” then crawls out of my lap and dramatically drops to the floor. He leans over the coffee table where his homework is laid out and lays his face on the open pages. 

***

Twenty minutes later he completes the last question on his homework and jumps back up into my lap. Who knew that the promise of sex could get your kid to do their homework so quickly.

“I’m done my homework, daddy. Play now?”

I smile, horny as hell, “Yes, baby. We can play now!”

He jumps off me, grabs my hand, and pulls me into the centre of the living room. The spot where I always change his diaper, among other things as of late. 

“Are you messy?” I ask.

He lays down the changing mat and jumps onto it, “Check and see, daddy.”

I settle down in front of him on the floor and he lays back, spreading his legs for me. I put my face against the front of his diaper and sniff. Smells like piss.

“Naughty baby!” I grin. “You didn’t tell daddy you were wet!”

He giggles, “It was a surprise, daddy!”

“Thank you, baby.” I kiss the inner part of his thighs and squeeze his diaper, releasing the smell of piss into the air.

“Want me to poopy too?”

“Do you need to?” I kiss his belly, up to his nipples, and onto the tender skin on his neck.

He moans at my lips on his neck, “I can poop for you, daddy.”

I moan too, “Good boy. Not yet though. Can you hold it?”

“I’ll try.”

I kiss his lips softly. We’ve been practising kissing in our down time. He likes to kiss me before bed and in the morning. Sometimes he wakes up before me and wakes me up with kisses. He now even thanks me for small things like serving him breakfast with a kiss on the lips. We fall asleep cuddling every night. He hasn’t slept in his own bed since the first day that this, whatever it is, started.

I open his diaper and pull the front of it away. He’s hard. I waste no time sucking his prick into my mouth. He moans loudly, as if I’ve never had my mouth on him like this before. I suck him slowly. He will cum too quickly if I’m not careful. Oh to be young. I push his legs back and my tongue goes to his hole. I taste shit.

He calls out, “Daddy, I gotta go!”

Soft shit pushes out of his hole and onto my tongue. Quickly, as shit is still coming out of him, I push a finger inside him. He gasps and arches his back, desperately trying to push himself further onto my finger. I stick another finger in, blocking some of his shit from coming out. He hollers loudly at the sudden intrusion of his asshole being stretched out further.

“Keep pushing, baby boy.” He makes his poop face and I feel his asshole tighten around my fingers as he pushes. Poop squirts out around my fingers and I slip in a third. I’m not even sure if he noticed the third finger going in, as he’s now fiddling with his boner while trying to ride himself on my fingers. His shit makes for excellent lube and I thrust my three fingers in and out of him. He moans and calls for me. I push his legs back further and move closer to him. I press our chests together and kiss him as I continue thrusting my fingers inside him.

Opting to continue with the element of surprise, I nibble at his neck to distract him and bite a little bit hard, then shove in a fourth finger. He screams, then moans. I fuck my four fingers into his hole and kiss all over his face.

“Daddy, daddy!” he mumbles between moans of pleasure. Then he screams and cums all over his bare chest.

I pull my fingers out and clean them off with a baby wipe while my son comes down from his orgasm high. He sits up and I wrap my arms around him, ignoring the shitty mess underneath us.

“Thanks daddy, but you haven’t felt good yet. I want you to feel good too.”

I kiss his forehead. “I’m not finished yet, my love. Do you want to keep going?”

He smiles and nods, “Yeah you still have to put your lollipop inside me.”

I groan and gently push him back onto the mat. Automatically he throws his legs up into the air, showing me his shit covered asshole. I line up the tip of my cock with his hole. 

“It might hurt baby. Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop okay?”

“I’m brave!” He assures me.

I smile. He’s so cute. “I know you’re brave, but you still have to tell me if you want me to stop.”

He nods his agreement. I start to push against his hole. His shit makes everything so much more slippery than I was expecting and the head of my cock slips inside him unexpectedly. 

He gasps and I freeze. Feeling very concerned I ask him, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, daddy. More please.”

Fucking hell this kid will be the death of me. I slowly push in more, then wait. Then push in more, then wait. I keep doing that until my entire cock is inside my 10 year old son and I feel ready to shoot cum inside him without even having to thrust. But I start to thrust anyway, because lust blinds my eyes.

Spencer screams himself into a moan. I fuck faster into my son and cum hard. So hard that I keep cumming and keep fucking until my baby boy screams, “Cummies, daddy!” and explodes his cum all over both of us. 

I stay inside him for a couple seconds just trying to catch my breath. When I pull out I catch a glimpse of a figure out of the corner of my eye. I look up and see my 22 year old son staring at us from the doorway. His mouth is open in shock, and his dick is hard through his jeans.


	4. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Clayton reacts to seeing his daddy and little brother having sex. Will he be into it? 
> 
> Spoiler: He’s into it, duh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO watersports and NO scat.

“Big brother!” Spencer shouts, jumping into his brothers arms. His chest is still covered in cum. My eldest scoops him up into his arms. I stand, shame all over my face and awkwardly try to cover my half hard cock. I watch as my cum slowly seeps out of my baby’s ass and onto my eldest sons hands.

“Clayton...” I say, desperation in my voice.

He tightens his hold on his little brother, seemingly unaware or unbothered by the poop and cum that’s getting all over him. He walks out of the room and I panic. I start to grab for my clothes, but I’m also covered in our sex mess. I follow my sons and find them in the bathroom.

The shower is running and Spencer is standing in the water telling his big brother about his favourite cartoon as if he hadn’t just lost his anal virginity. Clayton is listening to him talk while scrubbing him clean with soap.

“Son,” I say, putting my hand on my eldest baby’s shoulder. He doesn’t try to shrug me off, so that’s a good start.

“Daddy! Clay can play with us too right? I want him to change my next diapey!

Clayton stops scrubbing his little brother and stands. He carefully removes his shirt that’s covered in mess. He lets it drop to the floor. Then he turns to me with his arms crossed and fire in his eyes. 

“Aren’t you going to clean yourself?” He says.

“Uhhh...” I say, not sure what he wants me to do. 

Spencer splashes water at us both and giggles, “Shower with me, daddy!”

I look between both of my sons. 

Clayton smirks, “Well go ahead then.”

I stand there, naked and dirty, still trying to hide my cock from my eldest son. I’m not sure if he’s testing me and expecting me to acknowledge the grave mistake I’ve made and the unforgivable line I’ve crossed with his little brother. Or does he actually want me to get in the shower? Is he actually enjoying my embarrassment and shame? Both of my sons continue to stare at me and wait for me to make a decision. 

I step into the shower. Spencer hugs me in the water and I try not to look at Clayton for approval. 

“You’re dirty too!” Spencer says to Clayton, “shower with us, please?”

I try to avoid both of my sons gazes and focus on scrubbing myself clean. I turn around so the water hits my back and come face to face with my naked 22 year old son. He smirks. His cock is hard. 

He catches me looking at his boner, “Still horny, dad?”

I gulp. Spencer moves between us and hugs his brother. Both of their cocks hard. I realize that mine is hard too. So hard it hurts, even though I just came not that long ago. My heart explodes with surprise, happiness, and lust, when Clayton leans down to kiss Spencer on the lips. My sons are kissing. 

I want to taste Clayton too. He’s thin, but muscular. He’s in university on a soccer scholarship, so he’s extremely fit. I’d forgotten that he was returning home today for summer break. He knows that Spencer still wears diapers and often talks like a baby. He’s the only person in our lives who has never criticized us. He’s never told his little brother to grow up or learn to use the toilet. He’s never told me to make Spencer act like the 10 year old he is. He’s never judged us or tried to change anything. Could he really be open to the idea of us having sex? And does he want it too?

They stop kissing and Spencer says, “Love you, Clay. I miss you when you’re at school.”

I watch Clayton’s face fall to a look of sadness, “I love you too. I’m on break now so I’ll be home for a while.”

Spencer cheers and turns to me, “Daddy stop stealing all the water!” He gently pushes me aside and stands under the water. I’m cold standing outside the water. Clayton must be cold too. I’m not really sure what to say to him at this point. 

Luckily for me, he speaks first, “It’s okay,” he whispers to me while Spencer sings to himself and rubs himself with soap.

I look at him and find him already watching me. I turn to face him and he hugs me. I’m surprised, but quickly recover from my shock and hold him tightly. He whispers in my ear, “I’ve always wanted this too. You...” he trails off and looks over at his little brother, “and Spencer.”

“Stop telling secrets!” Spencer says to us before I can respond to Clayton’s honesty.

Clayton stretches his arm out to Spencer, who accepts the invite and cuddles up close to both of us. I stand there, holding both of my naked sons close to my chest. It seems that this is all too good to be true.

Clayton looks up and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back instantly and grip his ass with the hand I have around him. I don’t let go of Spencer with my other arm. Clayton moans into my lips and rubs our boners together. 

Spencer, who’s clearly a bit jealous, tries to get our attentions by whining, “Daddy, big brother... me too!”

Clayton breaks our kiss and wraps his arms around his little brother, “We could never forget about you.” He says, making Spencer giggle. 

I watch as Clayton drops to his knees and takes his 10 year old brother’s cock into his mouth. Spencer gasps and moans. I start to jerk myself furiously. The sight in front of me is too unbelievable. Clayton sucks like an expert and my mind strays away for a minute, wondering how much sexual experience my eldest has. I shake my head when I start to feel angry. I’m jealous at the thought of my son having sex with someone besides me or his brother.

Spencer cries out his orgasm and Clayton swallows his cum. It’s too much for me to handle and I cum on the side of Clayton’s face. He laughs and stands up, still hard. I laugh too and wipe my cum off his cheek. He grabs my hand before I can put it under the water to wash my cum down the drain. He licks my cum off of my fingers and I grab his cock. I pump his boner. Spencer is under the water watching us intently. He’s no longer quite as jealous now that he’s had his release from his brother.

Clayton moans in my ear, “Daddy.”

Holy fuck. Who knew my 22 year old college student son needed his daddy to help him cum. I kneel down to suck him and he moans loudly, pushing himself down my throat. He’s way bigger than Spencer’s tiny prick, but luckily I don’t have much of a gag reflex and I take his whole cock into my mouth. He cums down my throat. I pull my mouth off of him with a loud slurp. He’s holding onto my shoulders to steady himself as he comes down from his orgasm high. I stand up and pull Clayton over to the water with me. Spencer hugs us both.

We finish showering and dry ourselves off in silence. There’s awkwardness in the air. Clayton slips out of the room and I follow him. Spencer follows us both.

I find Clayton in the spare bedroom, which used to be his bedroom. He’s searching through his suitcase. Spencer jumps naked onto the bed. I focus on my eldest. 

“Clay... are you alright?”

He pulls an outfit out of his suitcase and quickly gets dressed. “I’m okay.” He says.

I nod, walking over to the bed, “Come on Spencer. It’s time to get dressed.”

He jumps off the bed into my arms, “I want Clay to put my diaper on!”

“You’ll have to ask him then.”

Spencer wiggles himself out of my arms and prances over to his big brother. “Can you diaper me?” He asks. 

Clayton hesitates at first then says, “Sure.”

Spencer takes his hand and leads him out of the room, presumably to the living room for his diaper change. 

I go to my own bedroom and get dressed quickly, then enter the living room to find Spencer laying on his changing mat. Clayton is leaning over him, kissing his belly and tickling his sides. I smile to myself. It’s so sweet watching them like this together. I sit on the couch as Spencer giggles at his brother’s touch. Clayton completes the diaper change. They both stand and Clayton pats Spencer on his padded ass. 

This is looking more and more like the start of something new. Clayton sits next to me on the couch and Spencer jumps into his lap. I put sports on the TV and we watch and cuddle together for a while. 

Spencer grabs the remote and mutes the TV. Clayton and I look at him questioningly. Spencer says, “Daddy, are you my boyfriend?”

I blink, shocked. I stare at my baby. I can feel Clayton’s eyes piercing into me and I say. “Do you want me to be, baby boy?”

Spencer bites his lip and looks up at his brother. Then he looks back at me, “Daddy, can you and Clay both be my boyfriends?”

I look at Clayton. He’s smiling. I smile too. Clayton tickles Spencer briefly, just to hear him laugh for a moment. I love hearing him laugh too.

Clayton says, “I will be your boyfriend, little brother. Daddy will too.”

I nod my agreement and Spencer shouts, “Yay!” 

Clayton kisses him on the lips, then turns to me and says, “But only if daddy will be my boyfriend too.”

My heart soars. Both of my sons want me, and I want them too. I kiss Clayton’s cheek, “Yes, baby. We will all be boyfriends.”

Clayton lays his head on my shoulder and Spencer lays against Clayton’s chest. I hold both of my sons tightly.


	5. No Shame, Just Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into the developing relationship between daddy and his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains watersports, but NO scat.

Clayton has been back home from school for a couple days now. The day he came home and caught Spencer and I together changed everything. That night, after Spencer fell asleep, Clayton and I had a long talk. He cried and told me that he’s been having these feelings for his little brother and for me for a long time. He said that he’s struggling at school and wants to move back home. He will still attend school, but now will travel there to classes from home. I brushed away his tears and told him everything would be okay now. It’s summer break anyways so there’s time to sort it all out.

We’ve been taking the sex slow. Clayton’s been offering to change his little brothers diaper whenever he gets the chance, but it doesn’t always result in sex. We had to have a talk with Spencer about keeping it all a secret and he thought that it was pretty cool to have a secret with us. Now that Clayton is back Spencer’s home schooling has gotten so much easier and more efficient. He loves Clayton helping him with his homework.

Currently we’re all laying in my bed together cuddling. Spencer is watching cartoons on my bedroom TV while Clayton nibbles at my neck. Last night before we fell asleep Clayton asked me to fuck him while he fucks Spencer and I said yes. I’m sure that’s what he’s trying to get started right now. 

“Daddy, I peed.” Spencer says absent-minded. He’s still watching the TV. Kids and their priorities!

“Good boy for telling me.” I say.

Clayton stops biting my neck and reaches across me to pat his brother’s diapered ass. He slips his hands in down the back. That instantly makes Spencer forget about his cartoons. He snuggles closer. I assume Clayton has slipped in a finger when Spencer moans suddenly. My cock hardens and I can feel Clayton’s doing the same against my thigh. Spencer, with his brothers fingers still up his ass, crawls up onto my chest. At 10 years old he weighs as much as a feather.

Clayton removes his fingers and sits up excitedly. He pulls the back of his brother’s diaper down. I can smell the piss in the air. I work with my eldest to take off Spencer’s diaper. I pull at the tabs and Clayton slips it off from underneath his ass and throws it somewhere on the floor. 

As soon as Spencer’s hard little prick touches my chest I moan. Clayton thrusts his fingers back into his brother, which pushes Spencer forward and his face hits mine. We both briefly laugh at our head butt and I kiss Spencer on the lips. I slip my fingers under his belly and push him up to a kneeling position on top of me. I pull his chest back down to mine and his knees closer to my sides so his ass pops into the air for his brother. Clayton moans his thanks to me and moves his face to Spencer’s asshole. I smile to myself for helping prepare my youngest son as a meal for my eldest. I patiently let Clayton play with his little brother’s asshole for a while. Eventually Clayton stops and we all adjust positions.

Spencer is laid on his back at the edge of the bed. Clayton stands before him, putting lube on his baby brother’s asshole. I’m standing behind Clayton with my finger casually playing with his entrance. 

Spencer kicks his legs back as far as they can go and Clayton mutters to me, “You’ve trained him well.”

I chuckle, “He’s a fast learner.” I quickly slip a finger inside him, giving him a bit of a shock and he stumbles forward and catches himself on the bed over top of Spencer. 

Clayton moans, “Fuck me, daddy!”

“Hey! That’s a bad word, Clay!” Spencer scolds his big brother for his foul language.

The whole thing turns me on so hard I shove my entire cock into Clayton with one swift push. My thrust pushes Clayton even further down onto Spencer and I see him fumbling to grab his own cock. I latch my hands around his waist and pull him back with me a bit so he can find Spencer’s hole again. He groans when his cock finds the lubed up opening and he pushes in. Spencer shrieks and wraps his arms and legs around Clayton. I thrust in and out of Clayton, pushing him in and out of Spencer. 

My sons kiss and it makes my body shake with lust. I cum faster than I’m proud to admit, but it ends up being a blessing when I pull out and watch Clayton push my cum out of his asshole while still fucking into Spencer. I smack Clayton on the ass then move to sit on my bed next to Spencer. 

“Mmmm,” Spencer moans, “Feels good, big brother!”

Clayton loses it at that. I watch his body shake with orgasm and think about my baby’s cum shooting inside of my other baby. Clayton slows to a stop but doesn’t pull out. He catches my eye and we grin at each other. I lean over to suck on Spencer’s hard prick and Clayton starts thrusting into him again. Spencer screams with pleasure and grabs a fistful of my hair.

“Daddy!” Spencer screams, “Big brother!”

We keep going faster and faster pleasuring the 10 year old that we both share blood with. Spencer screams again, cumming into my mouth. I pull away after his orgasm, but Clayton doesn’t pull out or stop thrusting. I hear the sound of liquid dripping and I stand up to find the source of the noise. Clayton is pissing inside Spencer’s asshole. I watch his piss hit my hardwood floor and soak my bedsheets and I’m not even mad about it. In fact, I’m turned on again.

Clayton pulls out quickly with a loud slurping sound, causing his piss to pour out of Spencer’s asshole and further soak my sheets and floor. Clayton slips on his piss puddle and I catch him, my cock hard again. 

He laughs then looks at the mess he made, “Sorry dad. I’ll buy you new sheets.”

I think for a few seconds then say, “Don’t worry son. I will replace my own sheets if you make me a promise.” 

He looks concerned, “What?”

“You call me daddy, not dad.”

He smirks and kisses me, “Deal!”

Spencer whines and we both turn to look at him. He’s sitting in the piss covered sheets watching us. I move to him and he instantly reaches his arms out to me. I pull him up into my arms and kiss him. It’s so cute when he’s jealous. 

We clean the floor and strip the bed. The mattress is wet and Clayton apologizes, but I tell him not to worry. This is our lives now. The three of us shower together and then dress in our pjs and crawl into Clayton’s bed together. I hold them both tightly, letting my heart flutter without any shame. I don’t have time for shame anymore.


	6. The Crossroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy struggles with parenting and he and Clayton teach Spencer how to ride a cock.
> 
> This chapter contains scat, no watersports.

Spencer is laid out in the middle of the living room. He’s bent forward on his knees with his ass in the air. His face is in his hands propped up by his elbows. Clayton and I sit on the couch watching in amusement as he sways his bare ass in the air. He’s intently watching cartoons while Clayton and I snuggle. 

We watch in shock as a thick turd starts to peak its way out if Spencer’s swaying asshole. Before Clayton or I can react a thick poop falls out of Spencer’s asshole, drips along his tiny hanging balls and hits the floor with a loud slapping noise.

He farts loudly, “Oh!” He giggles at his accident, his eyes never leaving the TV.

Clayton and I exchange a glance. Now a normal father would be furious at his 10 year old for making a mess like this on the floor, but instead it turns me on. His pure innocence and lack of concern or care for his surprise poop makes my dick twitch. 

“Spencer,” I try to say firmly, but fail, “You had an accident.”

“Sorry, daddy!”

Clayton and I stand and walk to him. I can see Clayton’s growing boner through his jeans and I know he can see mine too. 

I try to be firm again, “You have to clean it up.”

“K,” Spencer mumbles, still not looking away from his cartoons. I turn off the TV and he shouts, “Hey!” He sits up and squashes his ass down onto the thick poop behind him. He points at my boner and giggles, “Play time?”

I contemplate his request then say, “No, you have to clean up your mess first.” He bounces on his squishy mess and I stifle a moan.

“But you like my poopy, daddy!”

I catch Clayton’s eye, he’s amused at my failed parenting. He gives me a look that says, well you do. 

I’m stuck at a crossroad: to parent or to fuck...

“I do love your messes,” I admit, “but there’s a time and a place for it, son. You can’t have accidents in the middle of the living room!”

Spencer stops bouncing in his poop and looks up at me. He bursts out crying and whines, “I’m sorry, daddy! It was an accident!”

Clayton joins his little brother on the floor and lets him crawl into his lap, poop covered ass and all. I hate being the bad guy. I’m back at the crossroad. Do I try to parent him and be strict and firm about him making unexpected messes all over the floor, or do I just take the opportunity and fuck him? Clayton’s looking up at me with angry eyes for making Spencer cry. He coos his little brother with soft reassurances and strokes his hair. 

“You mad, daddy?” Spencer’s little blue eyes look up at me filed with tears and I feel a pain of guilt for making him cry.

“No, baby,” I step over the mess and sit down on the floor next to Clayton. 

Spencer, still in his brothers lap, puts his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I groan at the feel of his lips on mine. When I pull away I put my hands on his face and admire his baby features. Clayton is running his hands against Spencer’s shitty ass cheeks and squeezing them. I reach my hand for Spencer’s shit covered asshole and play with the mess against his pucker. Clayton slowly leans back into a laying position, pulling his brother with him and onto his chest. I follow them with my fingers still on Spencer’s asshole. Spencer thrusts his ass up into the air and Clayton spreads his little brother’s cheeks for me, giving me a full view. 

My boner throbs, telling me that I’ve got no time for foreplay right now. I need a tight hole wrapped around my cock now. But I ignore it and before tending to my own cock, I reach underneath Spencer to unzip Clayton’s jeans. When I pull his cock out and pump it with the shit on my hands he moans and gives me a look that says, thank you. So fucking cute and sexy.

Spencer wiggles his ass at me, begging for attention. I help him move his asshole to Clayton’s waiting huge boner. Spencer has never rode cock before. He likes being fucked on his back or from behind. It’s time for daddy and big brother to teach him something new. 

I stand and help Spencer impale himself on his big brother. Clayton thrusts up into him so hard that I lose my grip on Spencer and he falls forward onto Clayton’s chest. I pump my cock and watch Clayton fuck hard up into Spencer, who screams with pleasure at the new position he hasn’t tried until now. I wanted to watch Spencer so the riding, but Clayton has taken the control and it’s so sexy. Loud slapping noises fill the room as Clayton’s shaft, which is covered with shit, slaps into his brother. Spencer tries to paw at his tiny prick but his whole body shakes with Clayton’s hard thrusts. 

I tell Clayton to slow down and let Spencer ride him. Spencer looks up at me, “Help, daddy?”

Fuck. I kneel back down to the floor and hold Spencer around his waist, pulling him up and down on his brother’s cock. He moans, “Daddy, don’t let go!” 

It’s as if I’m teaching my 10 year old to ride a bike... except it’s his brother’s cock, “I won’t let go, baby boy.” I say into his ear. Spencer moans and rides faster. He’s got the hang of it by now and could do just fine on his own, but I keep my promise to not let him go. Clayton starts to pump Spencer’s cock in his hand, covering it with shit for lube. Spencer screams out his orgasm, his little body shaking violently. He cums into Clayton’s shitty hands and gasps. He stops thrusting and I let him go. He collapses onto Clayton’s chest, but I quickly pull him back up and off of his brother’s cock.

Clayton moans desperately at the loss of the tight hole. I reach out my hand to him and he takes it and lets me pull him up to stand. He kisses me then whispers in my ear quietly so Spencer doesn’t hear, “Fuck me, daddy. Want your cum inside me.”

I groan with lust and turn him around and bend him forward. I rub Spencer’s shit along his hole for lube and then thrust into him. I fuck him hard and fast, rubbing his little brother’s shit all over his ass cheek. 

He screams, “Yes, daddy!” And Spencer puts an arm on Clayton’s back as if trying to feel included in the father/son bonding moment. 

I explode cum into my son. I pull out and he groans in annoyance “I’m not done! Don’t stop!” 

He turns to look at me and I say, “Sorry, son. It’s too sensitive now to keep going.”

“Lemme help!” Spencer chimes in. He drops to his knees and wraps his lips around Clayton’s cock head, taking his own shit into his mouth. Clayton moans and grabs Spencer’s hair in his hands, gently guiding his mouth further onto his cock. I watch in amusement as Spencer struggles with the massive meat in his tiny mouth. 

I interrupt when Clayton pushes a little too harshly into Spencer’s mouth. Clayton apologizes to his little brother for being too rough. Spencer pulls his mouth away, “It’s okay. Tastes good.” He licks at Clayton’s piss hole and around his cock head and Clayton cums unexpectedly. 

I grin, amused at the strange situation. Why can’t I parent my sons AND make love to them? I’m no longer at the crossroad; my path is clear.


	7. Big Boy Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCAT! SCAT! SCAT!

“I’m gonna cum.” I mumble in Clayton’s ear.

He shouts, “Cum inside me, daddy! Fill me up with another baby brother!”

Holy fuck. The thought of that as a reality makes me cum hard inside him. When my orgasm starts to slow down, Clayton’s begins. I keep thrusting up into him, pushing in as deep as I can physically go and expertly hitting his prostate. He cums on my chest then collapses to my side.

When we’re all cuddled up in the bed together, Spencer says, “Umm, daddy? Are we gonna have another brother?”

I chuckle at his innocence, “No, baby. Boys can’t have babies remember?”

He nods, “Good, cause I’m the baby!”

“Yes you are, baby boy.” I pull him closer to my bare chest, still covered in Clayton’s cum. 

Spencer touches a puddle of his brother’s cum on my chest and scoops some onto his finger and tastes it, “Yum!” 

Clayton chuckles and scruffs his hair, “Cutie!” Spencer giggles at the compliment. 

*

A while later we’re all freshly showered and sitting in the living room. Spencer’s on the floor playing with toys like a toddler and wearing only a diaper. I’m looking over his homework from yesterday. Clayton’s absorbed in his phone like a typical 22 year old. 

I’m focused on what I’m doing until I look up and see Spencer standing in front of me. “Gotta poop, daddy. Wanna see?”

The three of us had sex just a few hours ago. Both of my sons have an insanely high libido and I’m not complaining. I put down the papers I’m holding, “Good job for telling me,” I praise him, “Yes, baby I’d love to see, but can you hold it for a bit?”

He looks confused, but nods. Clayton has looked up from his phone. I pat over Spencer’s diapered ass and stand up.

“Hold your poopies, baby boy. Daddy will be right back.” Both of my sons look at me with confused eyes and I revel in their curiosities.

I return holding something behind my back. As soon as I step into the room Spencer says, “Gotta poopy! Can’t hold it!” He’s sitting on Clayton’s lap wiggling and desperately trying to hold in his poop for us. I show him what I’m hiding in my hands. Kids white undies. 

Spencer frowns, “No big boy panties! I like to poop in my diapey!”

I grin and walk to them, “I know you do, baby. Daddy wants you to poop in big boy panties just this once. Then Clay and I can see. Is that okay?”

He contemplates my words and looks up at Clayton for help. Clayton smiles and nods at him. Spencer agrees, “Okay but quick! Can’t hold it longer!”

He stands and I quickly pull his diaper off and help him step into the panties. They’re a tad too small and fit very snuggly around his ass and his tiny prick looks squished and so cute. I can see lust in Clayton’s eyes as he looks at his baby brother in the thin underwear.

“Daddy, daddy!” Spencer whines, his hands on his ass as he tries to stop his poop from coming out, “Can I go now?”

I quickly grab the changing mat, as if I care about the mess anymore, but it’ll help for an easier clean up later. I lay it down on the floor and he slowly walks over to it taking small steps and clenching his ass cheeks. I tell him to get on his hands and knees and he obeys. As soon as he settles into position on his knees and bends over, a loud squishy shit erupts from his asshole and fills the seat of his panties. His load is so large and the underwear is so small that it seeps out the sides and drips down his legs.

Clayton and I have both already pulled our cocks out and pump ourselves as we kneel behind the 10 year old. Spencer pushes dramatically and I think there’s no way he has more shit inside him. He proves me wrong as more shit explodes from his tiny hole and pushes more fresh poop out of his undies. It explodes all over his feet and the back of his legs and drips down his thighs. 

I move closer to him and waste no time pushing his undies just enough out of the way to expose his hole. I push his ass down to sit on his feet so it’s level with my cock. I slip in and start fucking him fast, desperate for release. Clayton is at my side rubbing his hands all over me and nibbling at my neck. I thrust into Spencer while holding his messy ass cheeks in my hands. 

“I gotta poop too, daddy.” Clayton whispers in my ear. 

He’s never appeared to be into the scat stuff before. At least not as much as me. He’s never been opposed to it either.

“I’ll save it for when you’re ready. I want you to fuck me with a full load of shit in my ass.” Clayton teases in my ear. I groan and remove a hand from Spencer’s ass to wrap it around Clayton. My hand is all covered in Spencer’s shit and I wipe it on Clayton’s back and neck. 

Clayton pumps his cock, “Want to feel you push my shit deep inside of me.”

I grab Clayton by the back of the neck and gently but firmly push him onto his hands and knees beside his little brother. I slap his ass with my shit covered hand while still thrusting. Spencer moans and moves in tune with my thrusts, taking me so deep.

I thrust a few more times for good measure then pull out and immediately move over to Clayton’s asshole. I spread his cheeks and shove my face between them and lick his hole. I can taste a hint of shit on my tongue. I stick my tongue inside him and he pushes his ass back against my face desperate to take my tongue deeper. I feel Spencer put his hands on my back and his tiny prick pokes against my shoulder through his panties. I put an arm around him and squeeze his shitty panty padded ass. Still licking Clayton’s asshole I push Spencer closer to me and he grinds his baby boner against my neck and shoulder.

I pull my tongue out of Clayton when I feel a solid turd touch my tongue. With my free hand I push my finger inside of him and hold his shit inside of him like a butt plug. Spencer thrusts into the air at nothing since my face moved away. He’s so sexy and cute being desperate to cum.

I tell Clayton to hold his shit in and he lustfully murmurs, “Yes, daddy.” I pull my finger out of my eldest son and turn to my youngest. 

I intend to make Clayton’s fantasies come true by fucking him with a full load of shit inside of him, but I won’t neglect my youngest for it. I push Clayton’s ass down so he’s kneeling in bowing position. I pick Spencer up and sit him down on his brother’s ass. He giggles at his ass on his big brother’s. He still has his undies on so he doesn’t slip off. I move my cock to Clayton’s asshole and push inside of him while holding Spencer up on the top of his brother’s ass. Clayton screams when I push inside him. I can only imagine how much shit he’s holding inside him and how far it’s pushing into his insides with the help of my cock. Spencer sits so close to where I’m thrusting into Clayton that my stomach slaps agains his baby boner with each thrust. What a convenient way to please both of my sons at the same time!

Clayton screams with pleasure, Spencer moans loudly in tune with his big brother and wraps his hands tightly around my neck. Both of my sons cum hands free at the same time. Spencer explodes onto my belly button from my stomach thrusting against his prick. Clayton has his hands stretched out on the floor, but the sensation of his shit deep inside of him makes him explode his cum onto the floor.

I slow to a stop and help Spencer crawl off of his big brother. Clayton sits up and turns around, falling back to sit on his abused asshole. Spencer and I watch him as he quickly leans to one side and lets out a massive and thick log onto the floor. He completely misses the changing mat that I’d laid out earlier. So much for keeping clean.

Spencer jumps over to him, gasping as he looks at his big brother’s log, “It’s huuuuuge!” He giggles. He’s still got his undies on around his tiny ass but his prick sticks out in the front of them.

Clayton laughs at Spencer being impressed with the size of his shit and lets his ass fall to squish himself on top of his mess. He wiggles around in it and looks me dead in the eye.

“Daddy,” Clayton says, “You wanna cum on us?” He pulls Spencer onto his lap and the two of them slip and slide on each other’s skin like they’re wrestling in jelly.

I move to them and present my sons with my huge boner. They both move their mouths to my dick and each take a side to slurp on. Their mouthes touch as they share their daddies cock. I cum at the sight of my sons slurping my cock together and Clayton catches my cum in his hand. They both pull away and stand as I recover from my orgasm. 

Clayton rubs my cum into his little brother’s hair then runs out of the room laughing and leaving footprints of poop on my hardwood floor. 

Spencer shouts after him, “Hey! That’s mean!” And runs after him, slipping on the shit on the floor. 

They’re still just like typical brothers.


End file.
